Kagome, Kagome
by AmazingLettuce
Summary: REWRITTEN! PLEASE GO TO CHAPTER TWO FOR THE REWRITE! You'd think being trapped and tortured for all eternity in an abandoned hospital up in the mountains would shake one's confidence. But for a certain blue haired girl, she learns just how untrue that can be when it comes to protecting those you love. *RATED T FOR HORROR*
1. Chapter 1

Sorry that I haven't been writing much lately (at all) so I came up with this. Right now it's 11:20 pm, so I'm not that sleep deprived. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was a simple life. Sing, dance, play, wait, and die. We all knew our fate. But when that blue haired boy, Kaito, died for me, I began to truly hate my life. My name is Miku. Miku Hatsune. And this is the story of a day in our life.

Everything was simple: We sing. We dance. We play. We wait. We die. Today was like every other day for us, locked in a room in an abandoned building. And just like every other day, the men had gathered us for a game of 'Kakome,Kakome'. The children all got together in a circle, joining hands and looking at the men in white coats for mercy. They looked us over, deciding who would be the child in the middle. Maimed, bloody, and defeated. We weren't much of a sight.

Their eyes stopped on me. I felt my blood run cold. I saw the other children pale considerably. The men told me to sit in the middle of the circle, which I did. I sat on the floor and waited for the game to begin. The other children gave me looks of regret, pain, and sadness. Not even all the hands were joined together. They couldn't, anyway.

My friends, holding hands and making do, had tears in their eyes. Rin and Len; the twins. Len was missing both of his arms, and Rin was missing her right arm and right eye. Kaito, he had bloody bandages all across his chest, stomach, and wrapped around his head, arms, and legs. Luka, she had bloody bandages covering all of her face except for her mouth and left eye.

The other children all began to move in a circle around me, singing our song of death:

"Circle you, circle you,

Stay with us and play forever.

Circle you, circle you,

Close the door and leave us never.

'Till we see the rising sun,

This is only the beginning.

Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?"

Our happy tune and sadistic lyrics were apparently wonderful to the ears of the white-coated men. I saw faces of some children, and noticed some were crying, some had closed their eyes, or eye, and some were trying to stay happy, but failing. Their faces were heart wrenching to me, but amusing to the men. I know what we were all thinking: Please let me win so I don't die, but don't let me win so someone else doesn't die. A cruel game we had to play indeed.

"Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?

Circle you, circle you,

Who is that behind you?"

Once they sang the line of 'who's behind you?', they stopped. And I said my guess.

"Kaito?"

To my horror, I was correct. I won. Kaito and I switched places, and I whispered in his ear:

"I'm sorry."

He gave me a look of sympathy, and told me it was alright. I was so worried for him, because Kaito had never won a game of Kakome, Kakome before. I didn't think he stood much of a chance. That was why he had so many injuries. He sat down in the middle and I linked my hands and fingers with Rin and Luka.

"Circle you, circle you,

Stay with us and play forever.

Circle you, circle you,

Close the door and leave us never.

'Till we see the rising sun,

This is only the beginning.

Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?"

We continued to dance around Kaito, not one of us could take this torture. We didn't think Kaito could win, and apparently neither did he. We circled him again, and sang our line of 'who's behind you?'.

"Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?

Circle you, circle you,

Who is that behind you?"

Kaito was silent for a moment, as were we. Watching with baited breath, we waited for him to say his answer. Unfortunately, because he had a bandage over his left eye, his range of vision was smaller than some of ours. And his answer sealed his fate.

"Luka?"

We gasped. The men smirked. Our hands loosened a bit before tightening again. Luka was not behind Kaito. Len was. We took a deep breath, let it out, and sang the end of our game.

"Circle you, circle you,

Can you feel time creeping closer?

Circle you, circle you,

I'm so sorry; your turns over.

'Till we see the rising sun,

They take heads from off our shoulders.

Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?"

Horror was written all over Kaito's face. I couldn't watch, so I turned my head away. We watched out of the corner of our eyes as the men prepared some of their 'tools'. Their smiles grew and grew. We whimpered a bit, but continued our sadistic song none the less, our spirits sinking even lower.

"Your skull, it may be fractured and

Your arms are severed to the bone.

The children undying, they smile through their crying,

In a game that never ends."

As we reached the end of our song, we tried to drag it out as much as we could, to try and prevent the gorey demise awaiting our friend.

"Circle you, circle you,

You can't run so stay awhile!

Circle you, circle you,

They won't hear your screams for miles.

Let's play 'till the morning light

Play until they come to get us.

Circle you, circle you,

We'll have fun tonight."

We finished our song and our hands flew to our mouths, muffling our loud sobs. Those of us who had hands, anyway. We all stood back and lined up by the window, allowing the men to reach Kaito. They walked over to him, held out a hand, and he took it.

Kaito turned to us one last time, gave us a pitiful smile and said with tears in his eyes,

"Oyasumi no mina."

We watched as he rose to his feet, and followed the men in white out of the room. When they left, the door locked and I swear, the little room had never felt so empty.

"Oyasumi no mina."

* * *

A/N: Anyway, I made this thing because I finally decided to get up off my lazy bum and write something. Why this of all things, the world may never know. Well, I'll see ya guys in the next story! Don't expect it to come quick, though.

P.S. Translations:

Kakome, Kakome (Circle you, Circle you)

Oyasumi no mina (Goodnight everyone)


	2. REWRITE OF CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Hey hey hey! This is my first story, and I reread it, and cringed. So, like I promised, here is the rewrite! THIS IS NOT A SECOND CHAPTER! I really hope that you like it, and it is in third person. Please excuse the downright sadness and pathetic-ness that the last chapter was. The characters might seem OOC than they usually act, but that's how this story rolls, so...deal with it. Gah! I need to stop writing so much in first person. I'll get better, I promise! BTW the version I'm using of 'Circle you' is Rockleetist version. If you know a different version, I know it too. This was one of my favs, so yeah. I know all the versions. I have also played the game. I am changing it around a bit, like not including the blindfold. Enjoy!**

"There's a building hidden in the dark,

Long abandoned in which no one talks;

Down the hall into the farthest room

Children gather in this ghostly tomb."

Far, far away, tucked in between rocks and a small muddy creek, sat a humble, wooden hospital. The hospital was white, with cracks in the walls. It was like a home away from home, except for one miniscule, yet deadly detail; many children went in, but none would ever come out. Legend has it that when the wind flies through through the walls, it carries the screams of the very same young children down the mountain and into the villages below.

Over time, the legend of the devil hospital was told as a warning. Many years later, at present day, it is now passed off as nothing more than a scary story to tell around a campfire. But just in case, adults kept their children in sight, and never allowed them to go near the mountain.

Time took its toll on the structure. The white was now a faded grey, the support beams creaked every time a creature ran by, or when there was an exceptionally strong breeze. The small cracks in the walls had turned into holes, boards were snapped in two from nature's violent attacks. With broken windows and vines growing up the sides and through the door, even animals made sure to steer clear of it.

"And smile, for they were waiting here

Especially just to play with you.

All the happy faces, such happy faces!

They know you'll join them soon."

"...Miku? Do you think they'll catch us?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What if they find out? What'll we do?"

These were the questions a twelve year old girl with light blue hair was receiving. The reason being that she, along with four other children, were trapped in a hospital. They had entered long ago, and had never been able to leave. The psychotic doctors in bloodstained lab coats made it their goal to keep them there.

"Ah, don't sweat it. I'm positive that this will work, trust me," Miku said, yanking and clawing at the loose boards in the wall. "It won't end like last time."

Miku jumped when she heard loud gasps and silent running to the wall she was busy destroying. She turned her head to the side to see what the ruckus was, when she saw everyone lined up against the wall.

"Miku! The door! Hurry up and stand!" a girl whispered, helping Miku to her feet.

Just as Miku stood up and leaned on the wall, away from her 'sure fire escape route', the door swung open, and tall men in bloodstained lab coats, carrying bloody knives, syringes, scalpels, and various tools of torture, walked in. They shut the door and sneered menacingly at the children. One glance and a person could easily tell that they had lost their minds.

One of the doctors walked forward and inspected each of the children intently, observing every detail and taking in their fear. The man stopped in front of Kaito. Kaito was a small, lanky, eleven year old boy with dark blue hair and a pale complexion. He had bloody bandages tightly wrapped around his forehead, torso, neck, wrists, and arms.

The doctor snickered, and moved on. He stopped again in front of Rin and Len. They were twins. Rin was a short ten year old girl with butter blond hair and light apricot skin, she was stubborn, but friendly . Len was a short ten year old boy with butter blond hair and apricot skin, and was exceptionally smart for his age. Both of them had bloody bandages wrapped around their legs and forearms.

He stopped again in front of Meiko. Meiko was a cautious twelve year old girl with short brown hair and auburn eyes with light peach skin. She was often the one who shot down all of Miku's bad or stupid ideas, and helped bandage up her friends. Meiko was not thin, but she definitely wasn't fat. She had bloody bandages wrapped around her knuckles, shins, ankles, and right arm.

Lastly the doctor stopped in front of Miku. Miku was a defiant twelve year old girl with extremely long light blue hair and matching eyes, and had a fair peach skin tone. She was the one who came up with escape plans and helped Meiko take what little care they could for their younger friends. She had bloody bandages wrapped around her forearms and left shin.

He stood up straight and tall, grabbed Miku's shoulders and shoved her to the ground, telling her that she would start off the game.

"Miserable demon scum," Miku muttered under breath.

"What was that, you insufferable delinquent?" the doctor snarled.

Miku scowled at the bothersome man. _Demon. Beast. Hellion. Firebrand._

"Nothing, _sir_ ," she spat, keeping her glare focused on the floor.

"Then, let's let you all play your little game, shall we?"

Quickly and quietly, Len, Rin, Kaito, and Meiko shuffled their feet over to Miku. They formed a circle around the slouching girl on the floor, and held hands. They started to sing and walk in a circle, playing a game lost to time; Circle You.

"Circle you, circle you,

Stay with us and play forever.

Circle you, circle you,

Close the door and leave us never.

'Til we see the rising sun,

This is only the beginning.

Circle you, circle you,

Who is that behind you?"

Miku stiffened and took in a shaky breath. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. _I can do this,_ she thought to herself, _I've got this._

"U-uhm, Kaito?"

To say that she was shocked when her friends gasped and they pulled her to her feet was an understatement. She opened her eyes and was greeted with the terrible sight of seeing Kaito trade places with her. Miku snuck a glance at the doctors and saw that they were scowling, and had a white knuckle grip on their 'tools'. But what scared her the most was the ghost of a smile on each of their faces, when it finally sunk in; Kaito was the _worst_ at Kagome Kagome, _ever._ And he was the bird in the cage.

With shaky breaths, Miku joined her friends and started to sing and walk with them.

"Circle you, circle you,

Stay with us and play forever.

Circle you, circle you,

Close the door and leave us never.

'Til we see the rising sun,

This is only the beginning.

Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?"

They stopped walking, and they stopped singing. Just when the silence and suspense was becoming unbearable, Kaito's faint voice sounded like thunder.

"...M-Meiko?"

The children didn't answer, but instead hung their heads and started to sing and walk again. They took a deep, wavering breath, and their voices shook with their loud sobs.

"Circle you, circle you,

Can you feel time creeping closer?

Circle you, circle you,

I'm so sorry; your turn's over.

'Til we see the rising sun,

They take heads from off our shoulders.

Circle you, circle you,

Aren't we having lots of fun?"

Kaito gasped, but smiled nonetheless. _Well,_ he thought, _at least it wasn't them_.

"Your skull, it may be fractured and

Your arms are severed to the bone.

The children undying, they smile through their crying,

In a game that never ends."

They paused to take a deep breath, and attempted to drag out the end of the song as much as they could, to try and delay their friend's sure demise.

"Circle you, circle you,

You can't run so stay awhile!

Circle you, circle you,

They won't hear your screams for miles.

Let's play 'til the morning light

Play until they come to get us.

Circle you, circle you,

We'll have fun tonight."

Miku grabbed Rin's hand and pulled towards the window before the blond could lunge at the men in white. Meiko did the same for Len, and whispered vain words of comfort. The doctors waltzed over to Kaito, and extended a hand. The blue boy took the hand and was pulled to his feet. Before he left the room, he turned towards his friends, gave them a pathetic smile, and said his goodbye.

"Sayonara, min'nasan."

And with that, he walked out of the room and the doctors slammed the door shut behind him. The sound of a locking door rang out across the room. Miku fell to her knees, and gave a loud, dismal sob.

"I-I, I can't believe it," she cried. "It, it ended like last time."

"Sayonara, min'nasan."

 **A/N: Well, please tell me what you think! Also, please tell if you think I did better, or am a better writer in third person. I always start off in third person, but slip into first person. I had to reread this thing a thousand times just to make sure that I had the same font, size, and point of view throughout the story! I hope you enjoyed my rewrite! Bye!**


End file.
